


Respectful and Kind

by Lunarium



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: Lalli is missing from the post-expedition reception.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Urania_baba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urania_baba/gifts).



“Hey, why aren’t you at the dinner?” Emil asked and stepped into the room, hoping he had not startled Lalli. Their long and terrible mission was finally over, and a reception for their efforts was in session. Lalli’s absence was noted almost instantly, and Emil went hunting for him, only to find him here in this quiet study room. He probably wasn’t allowed inside, but it didn’t look like he was making any trouble. 

His friend was standing there alone before a table. He had a satchel with him, and he was pulling items out of it and setting them on the table. Nothing that could cause a mess. 

Throughout the expedition Lalli had learned Swedish, but Emil was never sure how well Lalli understood him. And for a while, Lalli didn’t respond to him. 

Thankfully, he finally reacted: shrugging his shoulders as he glanced back at Emil. “Feels like celebration. Many souls left. I must...pray for their passage.” 

“Oh.” Emil nodded his head slowly, understanding instantly what Lalli meant. They had to take down many trolls, giants, and even ghosts, which Emil himself couldn’t see. It was easy to forget they were once humans. And Lalli had little time to pray for them as they were constantly on the go. The people here probably didn’t care for them, but a mage like Lalli and Reynir could perhaps see the soul, or whatever it was, trapped in them. 

Something about this room took him back months ago. Lalli had been lying, practically asleep, somewhere while Emil had been conversing with Tuuri. He had said some pretty awful things about magic and their culture, and Tuuri tried to get Lalli to do some magic in front of Emil, just to make him happy. 

He didn’t need that any more. He had learned a lot of respect for them, and some humility. 

“You don’t have to watch if you don’t want to,” Lalli said. 

“I...I won’t mind,” Emil said. Why shouldn’t he? He didn’t think magic was weird, or stupid, and he certainly didn’t _not_ believe in it any longer. “It’s part of your traditions. If you’re okay with it, I’d like to see what you’re going to do. It seems respectful and kind.” 

Lalli gave him a smile. “Thank you.”


End file.
